nachobuenofandomcom-20200214-history
Poromon
Group: Micro – Level: In-Training – Attack Technique: Baby Breeze Poromon is the In-Training form of Hawkmon, the Digimon partner of Yolei of the DigiDestined. Poromon first appeared when Hawkmon came to the real world for the first time along with the other new DigiDestined and their Digimon - Hawkmon automatically reverted into Poromon, and stayed that way until he and the others returned to the DigiWorld the next day, automatically Digivolving back into Hawkmon upon arrival. Poromon continued to be Hawkmon's default form while on Earth, easily hidden due to his small size. While in America with the other kids, along with Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, Poromon Digivolved into Hawkmon, and then into Halsemon to battle Antylamon, the Ultimate form of Kokomon, Willis's rogue Digimon partner, but was defeated and reverted to Hawkmon. After Kerpymon '''- Kokomon’s '''Mega form – used his age-reversal powers, Hawkmon became Poromon, with an injured wing which Yolei bandaged with a ribbon, telling him to give it “time to heal.” These words sparked off Kokomon’s defeat. Note that this adventure is supposed to be out of continuity. Poromon again Digivolved in the real world when Wizardmon's ghost was causing trouble at the Odaiba TV station - he and the other Digimon didn't know that it was Wizardmon, and Digivolved to prepare for battle, but fortunately didn't have to fight. Later, when all the Armour Digimon were defeated in battle with Kimeramon, they were so badly injured that they reverted to their In-Training forms. DemiVeemon accompanied'Davis' on a search for the engine room, which proved to contain the Digi-Egg of Miracles – the energy it radiated transformed Poromon back into Hawkmon. When Yolei was having trouble believing that Ken could possible be trusted, Poromon tried to offer her a little advice. She said she knew she should give him a chance, but a little voice in the back of her mind said that he couldn’t be trusted. Poromon’s response was: “It’s up to you, Yolei, but listening to little voices in your head sounds pretty weird to me!” After Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved into Silphymon, they separated into Pururumon and Salamon. Each time after this, Pururumon would always Digivolve back into Poromon and then into Hawkmon. When Yolei went on a class trip to Kyoto, Poromon stayed with Izzy, but became very tired and sluggish, due to his separation from Yolei. When Digimon began to appear in Kyoto, Ken used the DigiWorld to quickly get there, bringing Poromon with him. The brief trip through the DigiWorld revitalised Poromon, who Digivolved into Hawkmon and then into'Shurimon' to battle Musyamon. Poromon continued to act as Hawkmon’s default form in the real world, until he and Upamon were given power boosts from Azulongmon’s Digi-Core, courtesy of Gennai, Digivolved them into Hawkmon and Armadillomon, in preparation for the "world tour." Three months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived the battle with Omnimon four years beforehand, Poromon went with Yolei,Kari and Gatomon to track down Kuramon that were appearing in the real world. When the Kuramon gathered in Tokyo Harbour, Poromon Digivolved into Hawkmon, but there was anothing he could do during the subsequent battle. Twenty-five years into the future, Yolei and Ken’s daughter has a Poromon for a partner. Poromon first appears in “The Digiteam Complete.” His voice is supplied by Steven Jay Blum.''Name: From the Japanese word, “Poroporo,” which means “to fall in large drops.” '' Category:Characters